


Control

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: Spock always holds back his strength with you out of fear of hurting you. Hopefully making him unable to move his arms or legs will help him feel comfortable enough to let go completely.-------Inspired by a headcanon I saw on tumblr.This fic is also on my tumblr fanatic-scribe





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks over my shoulder and smiles*  
> This is trash~  
> *Spins around and puts hands on hips*  
> This is much longer than I first thought it would be~  
> *Finger guns and winks*  
> I haven't written smut in two years~  
> *Laughs*  
> I got carried away~  
> \-------  
> This inspired from this headcanon from a wonderful imagine blog that I follow http://youre-on-a-starship.tumblr.com/post/153326316671/would-you-mind-doing-some-spock-smutty#notes  
> I tried to follow it at first but then everything got way from me and I made this monstrosity.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways!

Going into this you had been quite nervous. This is not the first time you had been intimate with Spock so it wasn’t the issue of shyness. Really you had just never done something like this before, sure there were always fantasies but this had already surpassed all expectations. You were standing on the side of your bed, still in your panties, just looking at the sight in front of you. Laid out was a completely naked Spock spread out on your bed, and from the looks of his half hard cock he was already excited yet his expression was as neutral as always. His arms were held over his head with metal restraints, the cuffs having a soft plush interior against his wrists. His legs were restrained in a similar matter. It had taken a while to find a strong enough material to hold up against his vulcan strength. Even in the low lighting of your room you could see the green tint on his skin obscured only by this slight chest hair connected to his treasure trail.

 

You reached out and ghosted your fingertips along his arm to his chest, licking your slightly. He shivered under your touch as goosebumps spread on his body, “(Y/n), you seem to be staring at me.” Your eyes meet his and you smiled slightly, you hadn’t even noticed you were staring.

“Sorry,” You leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, “it’s just you’re really hot like this.”

“I fail to see how body temperature could cause you to stare.” You giggled at this, honestly you should have expecting this from your lover.

“No Spock, I meant you are very attractive like this.” You sat on the edge of the bed so you were next to his hips, watching his eyes follow your movement. You ghosted your fingers down his chest and stomach until you got to his leg, lightly running your hand on his inner thigh. Spock’s eyes closed as he shuttered with your touch, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. You could tell he was still trying to keep his composure.

“Perhaps in the future you could specify the meaning of your statements.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Most of your nerves had calmed after that, it was still Spock after all. You leaned forward captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss was so slow at first, just enjoying each other's lips as they gently moved together. As the kiss became more passionate you reached your hand up to gently run your fingers against his. He gasped into the kiss and you deepened it further, running your tongue on the roof of his mouth it took him a few minutes to continue kissing you back. Spock was a good kisser but he was always overthinking it and trying to perfect a technique of kissing instead of doing what felt right. You could feel from his kiss that he wasn’t relaxing, enjoying himself yes but still too tense.

 

You pulled away from the kiss and he followed your lips a little, when he opened his eyes you smiled slightly, “Spock you need to relax and enjoy yourself.”

“I am relaxing,” he raised on eyebrow in confusion, “and I can assure you (Y/n) I am enjoying myself.” He assured, evident by his now fully erect dick.

“But you are still holding back.” You ran your fingers through his hair. The points of the restraints had been so that Spock could let himself go completely. He had never been able to do that because his strength was so much greater than that of a normal human. Even though he claimed not to have emotion you knew he was worried about accidentally hurting you. However, that is why you have the restraints now, he could succumb to the feeling and didn’t have to worry about you getting hurt. So it was a little annoying that he was still holding back. You would have to get past the discipline he had built up while living on Vulcan, but you had a plan to break him.

 

Leaning forward you kissed him again, this time it started out heated your lips moving against each other. Spock lifted his head up to press his lips harder against yours, his tongue running against the roof of your mouth, he’s copying you. While one of your hands threads through his hair, pulling it gently, the other reached down to glide along his inner thigh. Your hand lightly ran at an agonizingly slow pace from tip of his cock to the base. His kissing stilled at your touch, you could feel his hips stir under you. The vulcan’s eyes stayed shut as your hand slid slowly up his cock until the very tip of my middle finger grazed his cock.You smirked in the kiss and wrapped your hand around his length and rubbed your thumb over the head.

 

Spock broke the kiss with a gasp and thrusted into your hand. You stocked his throbbing cock slowly at first kissing and biting your way down his neck. He turned his head to the side so you could get a better angle on his long neck, you were kissing him softly and using your tongue and teeth to get more of a rise out of him. As your hand began to move faster you could hear Spock’s breathing get heavier until he is practically panting. You could feel him tense up under you and his cock throb in your hand as you jerked him off. Lifted your head out of his neck so you could turn to look at him you had to hold back a groan just from the sight of him. Spock’s face was flushed green with his eye closed and mouth open as he was panting. From what you could tell he was more relaxed but he was still holding back. This wouldn’t do.

 

Moving your hand faster along his cock you could feel it twitch and swell with his approaching orgasm. You tighten your grip on his member and closely watched his face. Running your hand along his cock still at a slower pace and rubbing your thumb roughly against the head every now and again using the precum as a lubricant. After a few minutes his breathing hitched and back started to arch off the bed, you knew he was nearing his limit. Just before anything could happen you quickly pulled your hand away.

 

Spock’s eyes almost flew and he turned his head quickly took look at you, his face was flushed with a confused look on his face. He was still panting, “(Y/n)?”

“I told you,” You teased, “we are doing this so that you don’t have to hold back your strength, but you were still holding back.” You move so that you are positioned between Spock’s legs. The look on his face was a mix of surprise and confusion, his cock was still fully erect and the tip flushed green.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand-”

“Listen Spock,” You said firmly, “you are either going to actually relax and fully enjoy yourself or you are going to break.” You ran your hands down his inner thigh and over his hips purposefully avoiding his cock. You could see his eyes widen and you swear you heard him gulp.

 

You continued to run your hands up his body stopping to roll your thumb over his nipples. He gasped and squirmed under your touch, his hips lifted off the bed trying, and failing, to find any type of friction on his aching cock. Smiling wickedly you leaned forward so you were more over him than between his legs. Your hands on his chest were supporting your weight as you leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “It is quite sexually appealing,” drawing out the word as if making fun of your earlier banter, “seeing how sensitive you are to a simple touch.” You kissed his lips quickly before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck. At this point you figured that this had been a long enough cool down, and honestly you were wondering how long your patience could hold up.

 

Pushing yourself up and leaning back on your heels still grinning. It was always obvious that Spock was attractive but seeing him under you, flushed and at your mercy, takes this to a level you never thought it would. Your hands ran down his body to his knees, he could still bend them slightly despite the restraints.

 

You licked a stripe on the underside of Spock’s cock from the base to the head and heard a loud gasp from the vulcan beneath you. As your lips pressed to the head of his cock you heard what sounded like a shaky gasp. Feeling smug you separated your lips taking the sensitive head in your mouth, the bitter taste of his pre cum was already present. You heard a low groan as you slowly took more of his cock in your mouth, pressing your tongue to the underside of his cock as you went. Whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth was grabbed by your hand, as your lips dragged back up your hand followed. The room was filled with the sounds of Spock’s panting and occasional groans but with wasn’t nearly enough.

 

As you sucked Spock into your mouth again you hummed around him, knowing the vibrations would be his undoing. A moan filled the room and Spock involuntarily jerked his hips up, trying to get more of that stimulation. You grabbed his hip with your free hand so his length wouldn’t gag you and continued to suck and moaned around him. This was earning soft moans and gasps of pleasure from your normally cool headed lover.

 

There as a sound of clattering metal that made you glance up from your work. Spock had his head thrown back exposing his long neck and he was pulling on the restrains at his wrists. You couldn’t help but smile at this, finally the reaction you were hoping for. It would be nice to feel his fingers pull at your hair as you swallowed his cock and earned those beautiful moans, but seeing him come undone was rewarding as well.

 

Feeling his cock swell in your mouth with his approaching climax you dragged your mouth over his sensitive member from base to tip before pulling off his cock. After giving the head one last kiss you sat up and wiped the mix of saliva and pre cum from your swollen lips. Spock’s hips jerked up at the lose and you if you hadn’t known better you would have thought you hear him whimper. “(Y/n),” Your eyes widened when you heard you name, that sounded like it could have been a whine, “Please, (y/n). This is a lot I fear I may lose control. Just please finish this.”

 

Begging Spock is definitely something you never expected to see but will be filing away for future use. So far you had taken him to the edge and then denying him climax only two times and already he was begging for his release. You saw that despite him implying his control he was pulling the restraints tight and he was definitely starting to lose control, just as you had hoped. Next time you would test how long he could last before fully losing control, but right now you had waited long enough.

 

Figuring you had teased him long enough you slid your panties down your hips, earning a small groan from Spock, and discarded them on the floor. You dropped your hands to the bed and crawl up the length of his body, “You see Spock,” You purred slowly crawling over him, “I would love it if you lost control.” You stopped with your dripping core directly over his hips.

“I-I do not understand why- Ahhh~” He was interrupted mid sentence as you grabbed his length and rested one hand on his lower abdomen. Locking eyes with him you line up your bodies slowly guide him into your wet centre.

 

Spock squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the chain of his restraints tightly, you assume this was to keep him from thrusting up before you were ready. Once you were fully seated on his cock you could feel his rapid heart beat on your thigh, from the way it felt you thought his heart would pop right out. Looking up at him his arms were trembling as they pulled on the restraints, he was flushed pure green, a sheen of sweat was coating his body and it looked like he was losing a fight with his lungs by how he was breathing. He looked absolutely wretched and it was beautiful.

 

“Spock.” You moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at you so intensely you thought you would catch on fire. “Stop holding back.” brazenly you grind your hips forward. He moans loudly, and bucks his hips suddenly at the sensation, the action almost unseated you. You braced your hands firmly against his pelvis and roll more intensely. His hands clench uselessly against the chains as his hips thrusted powerfully to meet your every movement. The moans that escaped from your lips seemed to urge him on as he began to roll his hips faster. Spock’s mouth drops open as you ride against his hardening cock, loud moans from his lips when he feels your wall clench around his impressive cock.

 

You lean forward, almost lying against him, kissing and biting at the exposed skin of his neck. He moans loudly as the pressure builds between you both. Your fingers run through his hair and when he happens to hit a certain spot with his thrust you pull hard on the hairs at the back of his head making him wince. “Oh god, Spock there.” You purred as you sit back up pushing your hips down to meet his erratic thrusts.

 

You could feel your climax was close but you knew that Spock would be too, you built him up way too much to have too much stamina. Supporting your weight on his chest you rolled your hips roughly against him determined to bring him to his climax with you. As you lifted up your hip and brought them back down Spock thrusted up roughly, pleasure racked through your body like an electric shock. With a loud moan you threw your head back as your body shook with your orgasm.

 

Spock was convinced he still had control. Even as helpless moans fell from his mouth. Even when he wanted desperately to touch every visible inch of you but couldn’t because of the restraints. Even with his hips ruthlessly trusting into your hot, wet core. He was ok and in control. Spock chanted to himself in his mind, ‘ _I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions. I am in contro_ -’

“Fuck, Spock.” You moaned loudly cutting off his thoughts. As you climax your walls clenched tightly around Spock and he arched off the bed. Shortly after his vision went white.

 

Still rolling your hips against his and riding out your orgasm you felt Spock’s muscles flex hard under your hand as he pulled tight against his bounds. His hips shoved upward pushing harder into your already sensitive core making you hiss with a mix of discomfort and bliss. Again, you heard the jingle of metal but then a louder clank, and in the flash of a second you felt strong arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace. Your eyes flew open wide with the feeling of the tight hug and you almost didn’t notice his forehead resting on your shoulder

 

Both of you stayed like this for a few minutes, still seated in Spock’s lap and pants filling the hot air around you. Slowly Spock's hold on you became loser until he pulled away and rested his arms behind you. You were still extremely confused about how Spock could have gone from down there to wrapped around you. “Um Spock.”

“Hmm.” He hummed in response nuzzling into your neck.

“Did- did you break the cuffs?”

“...What?” He straightens up at this. His face is still flushed and his hair is disheveled, some sweat had gathered at his forehead. Even with the few minutes of rest his breathing was still labored.

“Your restraints. I think you broke them.”

“That is not possible, they are made from-”

 

You grabbed his hand that was resting at his side and held it up between you and him. Surely enough there was still a metal cuff with a plush interior connected to his wrist but the chain attached was broken. A look of confusion flashed on his face as he lifted his other hand to examine the broken chain. A chain that he had tested the strength of himself was broken right in front of him. “Well,” He swallowed still trying to believe what his eyes were seeing, “it would appear that the rush of adrenaline strengthened me enough to exceed what should have been my limit. I apologize.”

 

You smiled and removed yourself from his lap, hissing slightly as he slid out of you. “I don’t really mind Spock.” You reached over to your nightstand and grabbed the key to his cuffs, “Total loss of control was kinda the point of these,” You unlocked his cuffs and kissed the indents on his wrists that had been left from his struggles. Hopefully they would disappear before the captain or, god forbid, McCoy notices. “The fact that you broke them only means you truly gave into the moment.” You leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before moving to undo his ankle cuffs.

“Logically these,” He held up the broken cuffs, “could have meant your injury.” He looked down and rubbed at his wrists, “That would have been extremely unfavorable.”

 

Once you got his ankles freed you sat back on your heels. You always knew he was scared of hurting you but he never really voiced it. Leaning forward you pulled him into a hug and ran your fingers through his hair. “Spock when you broke free all you did was hug me. Even if you were to lose control I’m 100% certain you would never injure me.” You loosened the hug and lifted his chin up so he would look at you, “The most you did to injure me was maybe thrust your hips a little too hard and I am so not complaining about that.” You chuckled slightly and you noticed the slight smile that was on his lips. You lifted your hand and extended your pointer and middle finger, he brought his hand up to yours and connected his fingers to yours in a vulcan kiss. “And, if you are ok with it, we can keep doing this every now and again until we find chains that can hold up to your vulcan strength.” You leaned forward and gave him a human kiss that he quickly reciprocated.

“(Y/n), I would not be opposed to repeating the events of this night.”

"I love you Spock."

"I have strong affections to you as well (Y/n)." You smiled, that was probably as close to admitting love you could get out of him. For now anyway.

 

You stretched your arms above your head and let out a sigh, “Well for now let’s take a shower and get some sleep.” You turned to step off the bed but before you could move you felt arms envelop you and pull you to lay on the bed.

“It is more logical to rest now and bathe in the morning.”

“Spock, we are gross and sweaty and covered in gross. How is it logical to wait until morning to wash up?”

“I am tired and my muscles are sore.”

“That’s not a reason,” You laughed and squirmed against his hold, “we can’t avoid a shower just because you're lazy.” You turned in his arms and pushed on his chest. He only pulled you in close.

“Don’t want to move. Only rest.”

“Oh my god, you’re being silly Spock.” You had managed to push free of his hold on you and sit up, obviously he was holding back, “The ‘emotionless’, logic driven, vulcan Spock is being silly.” He sat up with you and furrowed his brows.

“That was not my intention.”

“Well either way I’m getting cleaned.” You moved off the bed and walked over to your bathroom in your quarters, “Feel free to join me if you want.” In the end he did end up joining you.

  
The next day the intents on his wrists had gone down enough to not be noticed. However, the slight limp in your walk and the soreness in Spock’s arms and legs were in fact noticed, if the high five you got from Captain Kirk meant anything. They were especially noticed by a certain doctor who like to stick his nose in other people’s business and then pretend to not care. He gave you a few knowing glances as you made your rounds in you work and asked if you needed a check up for that limp all the while with a smug look on his face. Really you didn’t mind to much, you were to proud of last night to feel embarrassed. You couldn't wait to try this all over again, and next time you would have better patience. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. If you see any mistakes please let me know. Also please let me know if this just sucked horribly. Any feedback is good feedback. Thank you so much for reading


End file.
